lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Krisnee Sethekk
Raven Lord Krisnee Sethekk is an Arakhora born of the Sethekk Tribe and is a Raven Lord, and as hardnosed as the Arakhora come. He enters battle in the garb of the Raven Knights, and this is basically a fully armored soilder who is full encumbered by the unique armor of the Arakhora which is a mixture of the Bark of the Mexint Tree, and Granite stone. Krisnee is a member of the Sethekk tribe of the Arakhora, and returns often to his tribe in Sethekk where he has a family that he loves. Krisnee Sethekk would be born of the Sethekk Tribe in the massive Viel of Metirk where he grew up to become quickly visable as a Tevinkhora caste of the Arakhora. His size grew to be legendary, and when he came of age he was quickly recruited into the Raven Lords of which he had longed to be a member of anyway. Krisnee would fight in the initial battle against Gondor, and during these original battles he gained a massive scar on his beak of which defines him for most that meet him, but for him it is simply a constant reminder of the danger that the Orcs, and Mordor men can provide. Krisnee would take part in the massive Battle of Toran where he personally slew the High Commander of the Toran Gaurd and burned the Mordor flag standing above the Toran palace grounds. Following this Krisnee was forced on the defensive as the Empire of Mordor launched a massive counter assault against the growing segement of the Terrakar Forest which was now covering the old Kingdom of Toran, and during the fighting he fought against Ren the Unclean of whom would be defeated in combat by Krisnee Sethekk and banished, but in an act that shocked the entire Mordor leadership Krisnee was able alongside his Talonpriests to harness the spirit of Ren leaving him unable to return to the mortal plane.. The Arakhora would be commanded by the Talon King Ikiss Makir to meet with the Nazgul Morgomir of whom was starting a rebellion within Mordor and sent to the east of the Kingdom of Toran the Arakhora led by Krisnee Sethekk, Skraa Skettis, and Parshah Lithic would make a bargain with Morgomir marking the true start of the Mordor Civil War. History Early History Krisnee Sethekk would be born of the Sethekk Tribe in the massive Viel of Metirk where he grew up to become quickly visable as a Tevinkhora caste of the Arakhora. His size grew to be legendary, and when he came of age he was quickly recruited into the Raven Lords of which he had longed to be a member of anyway. Krisnee would fight in the initial battle against Gondor, and during these original battles he gained a massive scar on his beak of which defines him for most that meet him, but for him it is simply a constant reminder of the danger that the Orcs, and Mordor men can provide. The Jungle War With the rise of the Talon King Makir there also came a massive discovery for the Arrakhora in the form of the discovery of the Dis of Apexis of which was said to have been writen by Terrok himself, and detailed the excistence of the devil of their religion more, and the details pointed nearly directly at Sauron being the Devil of their beliefs. WIth this discovery the Darkweavers pushed with all of their influence to attack Mordor, and this happened with the sacking of the Kingdom of Grisnet of which was an evil vassal kingdom of Mordor sitting on the border of Kandor. The Arakhora would at first make offers of peace with the Kingdom of Grisnet, but when during these initial meetings the Darkweaver Parshah Lithic would notice large sigils, and monuments dedicated to the Dark Lord Sauron, and seeing this as a travisty he returned to Kandor and told them of the evil in Grisnet, and during the next meeting they ambushed and killed hundreds of Grisnet men in a massive ambush before sacking the second largest town in the Kingdom of Grisnet. Seeing this happen the army of Grisnet massed, and called for aid but by this point the Arakhora were all over their lands and in a short siege the capital of the Kingdom of Grisnet was sacked too with anyone who didn't surrender being put to the sword. Following the destruction of the Kingdom of Gristnet the nearbye Kingdom of Glortindale would come under massive assault, and the vast plains of Glortindale were easy pickings for the vengeful Arakhora of whom took control of the land, but this time under the guidence of Skraa Skettis most of the humans of Glortindale were sent eastward away from the Dark Eye of Sauron where they were settled in the plains of Croatia. With the destruction of Glortindale they begin the heavy planting of the Olemba Tree, and spreading the forest westward which they did with great speed over the next months following their assault on Glortindale. West of Glortindale was the massive Kingdom of Toran of which was heavily fortified, and was reinforced by a large Orc force which was the first time a large Orc force was seen by the Arakhora and proved to the Kandor goverment of the evil of Mordor. Krisnee Sethekk would lead the Arrakhora forces as they besieged the massive city of Toran which had some thirty thousand people living in it, and it was at this point that the entire Toran army moved into defensive position while the Orcs massed north of the city in preperation to attack the Arakhora. While the siege continued the Arakhora unleashed their secret weapon in the form of the Vehk Skettis's Kaliri. His Kaliri blotted out the sky its said, and in their massive numbers they overwhelmed the Orcs and allowed the large Arakhora army to massacre them in their thousands before the Kaliri assaulted the city of Toran itself , while the Arakhora army surrounded the city from all sides and bashed their way inside. As the city fell the fabled High Commander of Toran would lead a defence around the palace and it was here where Krisnee Sethekk would give him battle. After fighting for some time he personally slew the High Commander of the Toran Gaurd and burned the Mordor flag standing above the Toran palace grounds, thus sealing the fate of the Kingdom of Toran. Mordor's Response Following this Krisnee was forced on the defensive as the Empire of Mordor launched a massive counter assault against the growing segement of the Terrakar Forest which was now covering the old Kingdom of Toran, and during the fighting he fought against the Nazgul Ren the Unclean of whom he defeated in the fight and banished the spirit back to Mordor. Category:Arakhora Category:Tevinkhora Category:People Category:Sethekk Tribe